No Way Out
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is far from normal but tries to live her life that way. To bad its not easy. Rating might change.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys !**

 **It's been awhile huh? This is the first time in a year or two I had any inspiration to write. Anyway Enjoy !**

* * *

It was raining. The sky was cloudy and the wind had pick up. The trees started to swing wildly as they clashed into each other back and forth. It was a storm. Somewhere deep with in that storm was me. My pink hair was stuck to my face, my lips pure white as the last remaining pint of blood left them feeling numb. My black dress was clinging on to my body and I hugged my knees to my chest as I lean back against the tree I fell against for support, while trying to keep warm. My fingers felt broken so I tried not to move them too much, it's not like I could anyways. This was a daily routine for me. Just sitting somewhere and hope for the best to come. I lived by that motto but every day I find myself doubting the true meaning of those words.

I stared forward, watching the rain drop, listening to the sound the tress made moving against each other. What was hope anyway? was it something that people feel when they needed to relied on something when things got tough? or was it just a word to make people believe there was something out there that they can believe in to make things better? Please...if there was such a thing, where is it for me? I believed in this word, put my life into believing there was something better out there for me. What a bunch of bull crap.

Through rain, I can see a shadow approaching. Even if, what ever it is was,was dangerous, there was no way I could defend myself. I was almost a frozen human popsicle. I just sat there watching as the shadow got closer, hearing the footsteps echoing through out the rain. The shadow stopped right in front of me, placing something over my head. I trailed my eyes to look at its face but realized I didn't have to because it crouch down in front of me

"Hi"

I was taken back when it suddenly spoken. I stared at the face. The hair color was weird, a lavender color, although I shouldn't talk since my hair color was pink. Now I know it was actually a girl. She had a red hair tie with a violent coat with dark pink hemlines. White gloves, and a gold necklace. But the thing that caught my eyes were the was the color of gold in hers. She smiled at me, standing up offering me her hand. I stared at it, feeling strange. Is this the feeling they called hope?

"Whats your name?"

It was still raining and the wind was still going strong. But some how..I didn't feel so frozen anymore. My lips began to part and before I knew it my name was being said.

"S-sakura... Sakura Haruno"

Her smile got bigger.

"Well Sakura nice to meet cha. My name is Tenten"

Suddenly the rain stop, the wind began to die down, and the sun began to come out. And for some reason...I began to feel warm.


	2. One

**I'm posting all the chapters of this story I've written. Here's Chapter one, Enjoy !**

* * *

The roar of drunk cheering and yelling thundered through out the club as a popular hit began to play. I started grinding against the boy body as his hands found their way to my hips, trying to keep my movements under his control. I tried so hard not to laugh at his attempts but that thought roughly shoved its way out of my mind when I thought back to his thoughts when he first saw me. **'Hot,Sexy, damn. I'm so gonna get laid tonight'**. Instead of rolling my eyes, I had to put on a sexy smile and flirt a little. The mere thought of me flirting with this guy made me sick. But in the end it I would be reward, can't say the same to him though.

As the song ended I felt him lean closer, pressing his body to mines. I bit the inside of my cheek.

 _ **Breath Sak, it will over soon.**_

I had to put up with his sad attempts to get laid. If I don't then being here would be useless. This was all part of the game. Catching the prey by the art of seduction. Easy said then done. Besides, this one was feeling everywhere. I would've been snapped his neck already but we were in public and I wouldn't want to cause a scene.

"What's your name?" He suddenly shouted over the yelling and cheering.

 _ **Should have ask that before we started dancing, jackass**_

"Sakura" I said. I felt the grip he had on my hips tighten.

"Well Sakura how about we get out of here?" He said.

 _ **Finally. Its time to finish this.**_

Another song came on and I was about to respond back when my nose started twitching. That smell. I sniff a couple of times before growling. Wolves. I trailed my eyes, following their scent like an invisible road, to where it was coming from. And there they were. Walking in like they own the damn place. I let out a low hiss, totally forgetting I had a dance partner, until he of course made the mistake of taking my hiss as a sign of him doing something good. He started feeling down my sides, his hands making their way to the hem of my black strap less tight dress, I decided to wear. The act itself was enough for me to turn my attention from the pack of mutts to him.

 _ **We should kill him right here and now**_

 _No we can't There are people here and plus we have the mutts to worry about too._

 _ **-sigh- Fine play it safe then**_

I stop his hands, when they finally made contact with my bare skin, and place them back on my hips.

 _It's better now than before_

 _ **I still think we should kill him**_

My nose twitch again as I bit my lower lip. God, the smell was putrid. You would've thought they would shower before coming to a club. I considered leaving, playing it safe. But of course, that would mean a number of things. One, leaving behind the ignorant and ever eager mortal I'd been working on for the past fifteen minutes. And two, the mutts. There were maybe seven of them, eight tops. There was no way they would let me walk out of Exotic Pleasure's with a jackass of a mortal, without questioning me.

"Fuck. I'm so screwed" I muttered.

"Your going to be baby" The boy said moving his hand on my butt gripping it.

 _ **He is so asking for it**_

I couldn't agree more but first I had to find a way out of here. Before looking for an exit, I did a quick scan for Tenten. Who apparently decided to leave me and go god know where.

 _Fuck. She leave when I need her the most._

 **'God it's been so long. I can't wait to get past that dress. Christ I hope she's wearing a thong'**

I must have lost focus because the boy thoughts freely entered my mind.

 _ **Like he would ever find out -snickering-**_

I got to get the hell out of here. I gave up trying to find Ten and began searching for an exit. My eyes landed on a back door not far away from where I was standing. I restrain myself from slapping my forehead out of stupidity. Every club has to have a back exit in case of an emergency.

 _ **And you call the mortal a jackass.**_

Not replying back, I turn to the boy and put on my best sexy smile.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here" I said, lowing my eyes a little and twirling a few strands of my hair. I let my hands ran down his arms to show I was ready to go somewhere private. His eyes lit up instantly.

"About time" he said. I let out a fake giggle and grab his hand making our way to the back exit.

My eyes stayed focus on any signs or movements from the mutts. By the time we reach the door, the mutts were roaming everywhere. apparently they finally picked up my scent and began a search party.

 _ **Dogs are so stupid.**_

 _Agreed._

I pushed the door open and pulled the boy arm roughly.

"Damn baby. You are so going to get it" He said.

 _ **Don't he ever shut up?**_

I looked around. Expecting to be outside, smelling the bad odor of an empty dark alley. But I didn't see that or smell the odor. Instead I saw boxes everywhere, a barely lit light hanging above us, and stacks of chairs against the wasn't an exit, it was a storage room.

 _ **Why the fuck is the storage room here? Shouldn't it be in the back or something?**_

"Woa! this is nice," I turn to see the boy looking around before looking at me and giving me a grin that made me sick."nobody would hear you scream my name"

I started laughing. This boy really knows how to piss me off. I guess this can do.

"I think it's the other way around" I said. Now he started laughing.

"Oh yea? well lets find out"

With that said, I push him up against the wall. He place his hands back to my hips and let out a groan.

 _ **Do it now.**_

 _No. Not yet._

"Damn" was all he said as his hands went roaming.

I started placing kisses on jaw and down to his neck. And he started trailing his hands down my sides, kissing on my neck as he went, until he finally started to lift the hem of my dress.

 _ **Do it. This is going to far.**_

I buried my face in his neck and took a whiff. God it was so inviting. I trailed my tongue over the base of it, trying to find that one vein, that always throb when either boys or men get heated. His hands started to trail up my leg lifting my dress inch by inch. It would've felt good, but I was already disgusted with this boy so his attempts was a fail. I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, past his waist, and over to the front of his pants to feel he was already hard. I felt sick all over again. I'm so going to soak my hands after this.

 _ **Quiet complaining and do it.**_

With a sickening feeling, I let my hand grip the outline of his bulge.

"D-daammnnn!" he moaned out. That vein, I was so desperately trying to find, began to throb visibly. I started to grin.

"You know I love men" I said whispering in his ear, tightening my hold on him.

"Mhm...baby. After I'm done with you, your going to start craving for one man only"

I pause what I was doing and looked him in the eyes.

 _ **Stupid jackass.**_

"But you know what I love more than men" I ask.

"What baby? Let me guess something that's going to have you on your knees and begging?"

 _ **Eww. Just do it already.**_

I looked down there, then back up at him. I lean closer to him so my lips was next to his ear.

"blood " I whispered.

"Huh..wha-..." he began saying but I cut him off as I sunk my fangs into his neck.

 _ **Finally...wait...What the fuck?!**_

He gripped me tightly, already losing his strength, and started moaning painfully. As soon as the blood hit my mouth, I regretted biting him. His blood was horrible. I instantly let him go, removing my fangs, and watched as his slid down the wall with his eyes close. I didn't even feel bad for him as I wipe his blood off my mouth.

 _ **Damn right!**_

"That just ruined my whole night. I thought smelling the mutts was awful but you just made top my list of horrible things I should never try. The hell is wrong with you? First I had to put up with your sad attempts to get laid tonight, just because I needed to feed. And come to find out, your blood tasted nothing like it smell. Damn-it" I growled kicking him in his sides.

He groaned at the contact.

"Well you know what they say. The prey may smell good but taste nasty" a voice said behind me.

I whipped around so fast, the bun I put my hair in fell out. My hair cascade around my face as my eyes widen.

 _ **Oh Shit...**_

Standing in front of me...was one of the mutts.


	3. Two

**Hey guys !**

 **Here's chapter 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

Everything seem to freeze and I was almost positive the sound of my heart was the loudest in the room. I sucked in a breath as the mutt eyes swept past me to the boy.

 _I am so fucked._

"Pity." He said looking at the boy before turning his attention to me.

The room was dark with a little bit of light coming from the hanging light bulb on the string, but it was enough for me to see the mutt eyes. They were dark, obsidian. It felt like I was being drawn into a frozen pool of emotions. It was dark, it felt like he was pulling me in and I couldn't help but feel like I was drowning in them.

 _Fucking Hell._

"You want a picture.?"

The sudden voice cutting into my thoughts had me snapping back into reality. I momentarily forgot I was in a storage room, with an unconscious human, and a mutt.

 **Well we can't call him a mutt now can we? We just lost our train of thought after drowning in his fucking gorgeous eyes.**

"U-uh what?" I ask, letting out a painful breath.

 _I feel like I ran a fucking marathon._

 **Well gorgeous eyes will do that do you.**

"A picture. You been staring at me for a while now." He said smirking.

I felt my face getting hot.

"I-I was not. Your smell is just making me nauseous" I said.

He tilted his head, smirk never leaving his face, and nodded towards the boy.

"You know that's against the rules right?"

I look from the boy to him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah no shit."

He raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Why did he have perfectly shape anything?

 **Maybe his package is perfectly shape too.**

I shook my head, hoping to get rid of the incoming images with that thought. There was a moment of silence after that. He was just staring at me, observing me. I felt incredibly small and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. His gaze was making goosebumps appear on my arms.

 _This is not good._

"You should leave while you can. My pack already smelt the blood. If you stay, there's no telling what will happen. Just know it wouldn't be good."

I stared at him. I didn't know what else to do. Here I was breaking the rules and yet he's letting me go?

"Y-you're letting me go?" I ask voicing my thoughts.

He hummed and looked me up and down.

"I hate to see what would happen to a little girl."

It took me a couple of minutes to process what he said.

"What? Little girl?!" I snapped bristling.

"You're a little slow huh?" He said smirking.

 _He has some fucking nerve_.

I hissed at him and started walking towards the door.

"Don't get a head of yourself mutt" I said as I brushed past him.

"And I don't even get a thank you." He said. I didn't say anything more as I walked out.

 _Fucking jerk._

I moved through the crowds of the club and walk out the front entrance. As I stood stood outside, I took a moment to breathe in the air. I haven't notice but it was hard to breathe back there. Now that I was nowhere near the mutt, my lungs seem to be working perfectly. What I really need right now and some mouth wash, a shower, and sleep.

* * *

My head was bent over my knees, while my hands tried to massage my headache away. The position I was in was a little uncomfortable considering I feel asleep in a weird position and woke up with my back aching. Tenten yelling wasn't making it any better either. What's with her yelling all the time?

"Can you please quiet down a little Ten?" I ask wincing as another wave of pounding hit me.

"Absolutely not. You feel the pain? Good you deserve it. What you did was unacceptable" She said.

I looked up at her as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. She had on a blue tank top and bedroom shorts. Her back length lavender hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her face was twisted into a frown. She was glaring at me, her once warm honey golden eyes, weren't so warm. There were a darker shade than her normal color.

I let out a sigh, knowing I messed up.

"I know what I did was against the rules but i told you I didn't feel like going in the first place. Not only that I tried looking for you but you was nowhere to be found" I said.

"Don't turn this on me young lady!" She yelled.

I grip my head as the pounding increased. Fuck my life.

"Please stop yelling." I said letting out a hiss.

She was about to say something but was interrupted by footsteps that echo through the room and we both turn to the living room doorway. Neji, Tenten's mate, stood there looking between us before staring at me.

"You look like shit." he said walking over to us.

He was in a grey t shirt and black sweatpants and his once brown straight locks was messy and pulled in a low ponytail. Seem like they had a good night.

"Yea, I kinda know that" I said rolling my eyes not even bothering to hide my tiredness.. And I did. Because of what happened last night I couldn't sleep which by the way gave me bags under my eyes, my hair was tangle in a loose ponytail, and my cream colored skin didn't look up to its color, So yea I look and feel like shit.

Neji raised an eyebrow looking at Tenten.

"What happened" he asked. I saw anger flare in her eyes once again.

 _Damn-it Neji. Wrong question._

"Sakura fed from a human boy" She said as she glared at me again. Neji turn his attention to me with a questioning stare. She's making a big deal over nothing.

"Look, yes I know what I did was against the rules but I was hungry. If if makes you feel better his blood was disgusting. If you knew what I went through last night you wouldn't-"

"Ooh, and what else happened last night" Tenten said cutting me off, sarcasm dripping on her every word.

I stood up, my hands felt tingling and my headache was momentarily forgotten.

"I had to seduce that disgusting boy, which by the way like I said had disgusting blood, while also having to deal with the smell of wet dog because mutts decided to drop by an-"

"Wait, werewolves? They were there?" She asked cutting me off again.

I let out a irritated sigh.

"Yes and you would've known that if you stayed" I said rolling my eyes.

"You still fed from the boy knowing wolves were there?" Neji ask, He sounded like he was questioning a child.

"What would've happened if they saw you?" Tenten said.

"Y-yeah about that .. "

There was a moment of silence after that. The air shift around us and Tenten body tense up. The look on her face, her eyes was dull, and I knew I crossed the line.

 _Tenten?_

I asked trying to establish that link between me and her mind. She didn't answer back, just stared at me. This was not good. Not good at all.


	4. Three

**What's up guys !**

 **So I'm trying to update every week with a new chapter. Special shout out to those who decided to follow this story. I promise I won't let you guys down. So here's chapter three. Enjoy !**

* * *

A sense of dread had settled uncomfortably in the pit of my stomach as the silence hung in the air. It was deafening and stiff you could drag a knife through it. I needed to say something, to fill this silence with words, or sounds, but I bit my lip knowing I would only make it worse. The silence seem to cling to us like a poisonous snake, slowly wrapping itself around the little ray of hope of breaking through, an escape.

"I thought you could handle it"

Tenten words seem to echo throughout the room, becoming louder than they were spoken.

"I let you go knowing how much you wanted to be like a normal teenage girl"

Guilt started gnawing at my insides and I clench my hands trying to at least stop myself from completely shutting down.

"Ten...I-I'm S-sorry"

She started to laugh, taking a step closer. Neji was on guard, ready to step in if anything were to happen. Although I wish he would, his input would be so much better than this.

"Sorry? Can your sorry save you from the Head House if that wolf ratted you out?!" She yelled.

She never yelled at me. I felt my eyes starting to sting and knew tears were going to start running when my vision begin to blur.

"B-but he let me g-" I was starting to stutter when she caught me off.

"It 0doesn't matter. You know the council have it out for you. You're not a pure blood. You could've been kill!"

I flinched as the words left her mouth. Tears finally made their way down my cheeks. She stared at me for a few seconds before closing her eyes, taking a breath.

"Sakura, I didn't me-" She started saying looking at me but I caught her off.

"I-I'm sorry. You're right, I should've been more careful. I'm sorry."

With one last look at her, I ran out the house.

* * *

I pulled my black hood over my soaked form as I slowly walked in the rain. It started out as small drops but became chaotic as they hit the ground with a large thud. I clench my arms tightly to my sides as the coldness began to seep through my hoodie. My legs were getting a bit wet since my sweats absorb most of the water but it was making it harder to move.

But I walked on, taking slow steps, as the rain wash away my old tears as new ones came. A sob wrenched itself from my lips as my arms hug me tightly.

 _Tenten..._

Why did I do that? Why did I upset the one person who made me who I was today? I was nothing without her. Just an orphan with amnesia and people who didn't want me around. She was the only one who stop to ask if I was ok. The only one to stick by me and allow me in her home. I shouldn't have drank that boy blood, I shouldn't have trusted that wolf. What if he did tell the Head House?

 _ **It'll be like last time.**_

Last time when they trailed me. If Tenten wasn't there I'll be-

 ** _Dead._**

My legs numbly gave out underneath me and I began to drop, letting my body hit the ground as I cried. Only that didn't happen. Before I hit the ground strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, holding me upright.

"You okay?" The stranger that help me asked, his voice sending goosebumps across my neck as he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath before gaining back my strength and pushing myself away from him.

"You should take it easy, yeah." He said coming around and standing in front me. I held my breath and watched as his eyes dance over my form, trying to find an injury.

His eyes were blue, sapphire blue. Different shades of blue seem to swirl together making a whirlpool.

 _ **What the hell is up with these exotic drowning pools of colors?**_

All I could do was stare into them and had to force myself to take him all in. Which was another heart stopping event all on its own. His blonde hair was matted against his face from the rain and the cold made his lips look pouty. I trailed my eyes down his broad shoulders, which a leather black jacket draped over them. He had on a dark navy shirt which clung to his body letting me see the outline of his muscles as he breathed. I bit the inside of my cheek and look back up to him.

 _ **God damn.**_

"Hellooo? You there?, yeah." He said suddenly. My eyes instantly snapped to his lips.

"You're not ok then?" He asked. We stared at each other as he drew my eyes to his. The rain seem to be forgotten and the drops that hit the ground sounded so far away.

 _What was happening? Why did I feel a urge to nuzzle my head in his neck?_

"What are you doing out here in the rain, yeah?" He asked again. I stood there for a few seconds, suddenly feeling like an idiot, and back away slowly.

He looked at me and press his lips together, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I turned around running back the way I came.

 _Whats wrong with me?_

 _ **I don't know but meeting two fuckable guys, one after the other, you should count that as a blessing.**_

With my heart pounding against my chest I made my way back home.

 _Maybe Tenten knows whats up._


	5. Four

**What's up guys ! It's Shadow here with another chapter. YEAAAAAAA BOIIIIIIII !**

 **...**

 **Sorry, sorry. I'm currently eating some mouth watering, taste buds banging, fudge brownies. I'm in haven right now.**

 **While I continue to enjoy my delicious treat, you guys enjoy the chapter :3**

* * *

 _It was too loud. I wanted to clog my ears as I lay under the heaviness of the duvet, desperate for sleep, but fully aware of a sloppy wetness dripping through the ceiling, down and a hoarse voice moaning my name:_

 _"Yes, baby, oh GOD, Fuck Sakura. Oh yeah just like that baby girl."_

 _I closed my eyes tightly, curling up in a ball. I didn't want to live here anymore. I don't want to listen to and her clients._

 _ **Don't worry Sak. We'll be leaving soon enough**_

 _I let out a sigh, remembering the duffel bag I packed the night before. I didn't have a plan or anywhere else to go. The only thing that matters is getting out of Ms. Ether foster home. I didn't feel safe here anymore._

 _It was silent. There was no more moaning or screaming in the room above me anymore. I opened my eyes but didn't move. The creaking of my door caught my attention and I held a breath as the sounds of footsteps made their way towards me._

 _"My sweet baby girl. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you" The grave low voice that was screaming my name from the room above was so much closer now._

 _My breath hitched and my body tensed as I felt an enormous hand spider its way up my leg from under my duvet, clamping down hard at my thigh, pushing away any thoughts of escape._

 _"I want to see your face, don't you want to see mine? Come on baby girl daddy want you to look at him. You don't have to be afraid."_

" **NO!** " I screamed wrenching myself from whatever I was on. I backed myself into a corner, pushing my legs to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them.

"Sakura!"

My name was repeatedly being called and I couldn't pin point who was saying it. Everything sounded off, my heartbeat, my blood, the voices.

 _ **You gotta calm down. You're having a panic attack.**_

"Sakura listen to me. You're having a panic attack. Listen to my heartbeat and breathe with me"

There was that voice again but now it sounded a little clearer. Small cold hands gripped my head and someone pressed their forehead with mines.

"Come on Sak breathe with me" The urgency was present in the voice now.

I tried to steady my breathing, to stop my heart from beating so fast, to clear my head. But every time I did, every time I inhale, I could feel a sharp pain hitting and stabbing my heart.

"It's ok Sak, You're doing good."

My body began to shake as I let out another painful breath. I'm not sure how long we sat there but eventually I could breath normally. Everything sounded better and not rushed. My skin felt clammy and hot.

"Hey Sakura you're with me?"

I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them, and stared right into warm honey golden.

"Tenten?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

She smiled at me, wiping away at the wetness on my face. I stared at her confused. My face was wet? She looked at me knowingly.

"You were crying." She says in a soft voice, caressing my cheeks.

"Uh.. Ten .." I whispered. She hummed and tapped my cheek letting me know she was listening. "What happened? The last thing I remember was walking in the rain."

"Well after our argument," She said looking guilty and I softly gave her forehead a little knock letting her know it was ok. She smiled sadly before continuing,

"I went into cleaning mode and tried to take my mind off of what happened. It was 30mins later when you stumbled back inside. You was drenched, in a daze, and running a fever" She said pressing her hand to my forehead.

Her cold hands were like magic for me. I leaned into her touch as she began to check me over.

"I ran you a warm bath to help you warm up, gave you something for your fever, and put you to bed. You woke up a few times disoriented and muttering things. But this is the first time you - "

"Had a panic attack." I said cutting her off. She hummed and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned off and something in you before Neji has another stroke" She said standing up.

"Another one?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She let out a giggle.

"The first time was when you walked through the door with a fever. I swear I saw him having a mini break down."

I started smiling as she helped my stand.

"Well let's go prevent papa bear from catching another one then."

* * *

 **And Cut ! Please Review and tell me what you guys think.**

 **This is Shadow over and out :3**


End file.
